


Heated Dreams

by Kiashikun



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiashikun/pseuds/Kiashikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a hot summer night, and Chris and Josh have accidentally passed out together on Josh’s bed after a long day and night of hanging out. Chris finds out that Josh is a sleep talker~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> My first finished fic! and second one I've ever done as a whole! the rest of these notes are mostly copied from the original place I posted this on tumblr, with some slight changes:
> 
> This is based on some lovely late night/VERY EARLY morning conversations with... a really good friend who recently disappeared online and deactivated all his accounts and has a probability of not coming back... @ramifleiss from tumblr. consider this beingfor him.  
> A huge thanks to my friend [grayclouds](http://archiveofourown.org/users/grayclouds/pseuds/grayclouds) who was my beta and was super helpful and made this come out infinitely better! They somehow made it so that i can feel like despite this being my first finished fic (and second one i’ve ever started), it isn’t entirely mediocre!  
> [tumblr mirror](http://kiashigetsnasty.tumblr.com/post/143600936000/heated-dreams)

It was 4 am. It was a boiling summer night and Chris was sleeping in the same bed with his Josh; both barely clad in boxers and taking advantage of the Washington’s high quality air conditioning that made life not entirely feel like the opposite. 

Chris was almost dependent on the Washington household’s air conditioning in the summer. He’d always been more sensitive to excessive temperatures; too cold and he would desperately layer himself in clothes, too hot and he would wear as little as he possibly could without being considered indecent in whatever setting he was in. 

It wasn’t exactly intended to have them both in the same bed; Chris would usually sleep in the guest room, but when he was hanging out with Josh watching horror movies past midnight, they didn’t exactly have self control to realise when they should have stopped and go to seperate rooms to sleep rather than pass out together. The exhaustion from yelling at each other over Chris pulverising Josh in Smash Bros prior to watching movies and the eventual down in energy from drinking more than a healthy amount of energy drinks probably didn’t help either.

Another thing the drinks may have hindered is the consistency of their sleep, because Chris was awake when he really shouldn’t be.

He slowly sat up, and felt the discomfort on his face from passing out with his glasses still on and probably having slept on his side in a way that made them dig into his skin. He lifted them off his face to rub his eyes before putting them back on in a more neat manner. The rubbing didn’t help him see that much initially anyway, as it still took him a few seconds to evaluate his surroundings, and take particular note of the fact that he was still in Josh’s room.

‘I didn’t sleep in the same bed as Josh, did I?’ he thought anxiously, turning to his side to find his concerns were true. 

Why was this a concern?

It wasn’t an obvious reason, or at least he hoped it wasn’t; but it was because he had some feelings for his friend that were a little more than friendly. This much he had come to terms with. He wasn’t 100% percent straight, and over the past few years he had been crushing on his best friend he’s known since 3rd grade that he really didn’t want to mess up his relationship with. Even as best friends, sleeping in the same bed as someone wasn’t typically something someone does with a best friend as far as Chris knew. Maybe falling asleep on a couch together where it was more out in the open wasn’t an issue, but sleeping together in the same bed hidden alone in a single bedroom felt like something a little bit more intimate that caused him to get flustered. 

He honestly could have easily just taken a small amount of time to calm himself down and remember that this only happened because they didn’t keep track of time or their energy levels when they were staying up and this event was otherwise entirely platonic, until hearing some mumbling prevented that train of thought from starting.

“Chris...”

Chris’ attention quickly snapped from thinking about the intimacy of sleeping in bed with someone to Josh, his eyes shooting wide and his face going pale in the dark. Shit, was he awake? His throat tightened and he tried to respond, but it came out as a stifled whisper. “Josh?” 

“Chris...”

‘Okay, that sounded like... like a moan,’ Chris noted in his head. He was expecting an actual response like “What are you doing in my bed?”or “Geez, could you be more quiet, Cochise?” until the thought hit him; he was dreaming and talking in his sleep.

His thoughts continued: ‘What’s he dreaming about? He’s saying my name and… he’s moaning my name.’

Chris looked down and noticed a large bulge from Josh’s boxers... or maybe a little bit more than a bulge; the tip of Josh’s erection blatantly poked out from the upper hem of his tightly fitting underwear, throbbing ever so slightly, his hips rolling gently.

“...C-Chris!”

‘Holy shit, he’s having a wet dream? Why’s he moaning my name? Is it about me?’

Chris’s eyes switched to Josh’s expression. Josh’s face was burning, wearing an upturned frown and a twitchy mouth alternating between a weak smile of pleasure to moaning Chris’ name.

“...C-Chris, ahh… you’re… y-you’re so goo- hha…”

Chris started salivating. He only just took note of the fact that they were both almost completely naked. 

Eyeing up Josh’s body was something Chris had done before, but never so closely. He saw his bare chest lift and fall with his heavier breathing, his thick thighs moving along to the roll of his thrusting hips. He was gorgeous. Chris checked and touched his own groin and knew he was already hard. Josh looked so good. It made Chris feel... hungry.

Chris inched closer to Josh, shuffling so he could lean over his lower body. He looked at the brunet’s crotch and paused. 

‘H-he… he likes me… he wants me… he won’t mind if I… right…?’

Chris slowly got closer, until he finally succumbed and found himself laying his face directly on Josh’s erection. 

He rubbed his face against it and smelled it; fuck he smelled so good. He softly mouthed at Josh’s length through his boxers, getting the fabric wet, gently sucking and every now and then very lightly teething at it. 

He brought his nose to the tip, smelling the precum getting ready to move up and leak out. With his very own eyes Chris watched it happen, and quickly but softly poked his tongue out to lick it. He tasted the salty fluid, suppressing a moan and breathing hot air when the small amount of precum was gone from his mouth so quickly.

‘More.’

Chris looked at the hem of Josh’s boxers. He wanted to take them off; he wanted to see it all. Taste it all. Have it all. 

Chris wrapped his fingers under the hem, and bit by bit, making sure not to go too quickly as not to wake Josh up, slipped them off to finally expose Josh’s erection in all its glory.  
Chris stared at it, noting every feature; his cut lengthy shaft of medium thickness, its upward arch, his swollen tip, his big, lightly hairy balls. 

“Beautiful,” Chris moaned out weakly, his eyes heavy-lidded, before remembering Josh’s state. 

His eyes shot up to look at Josh’s face.

“M... more Chris… more…”

Chris wasn’t sure if he was still asleep or not. 

‘Has he woken up and is he agreeing with this? Or is he still talking in his sleep...? He’s still saying my name... and said he still wants me… right…? So...’

Chris looked back down at Josh’s cock. He wanted it. He wanted it so bad. 

He leaned back in and stuck out his tongue. Starting from the base, Chris slid the tip of it across the shaft to the top and paused to take in the taste, then angled his head so he could get his tongue underneath the head and lift it up into his mouth. He moved the brunet’s cock up his tongue and further down his throat, then sealed his lips around it. With it in his mouth, he straightened his neck and softly sucked.

‘It’s so good. So good. More. More.’

He moved together with the rolling of Josh’s hips, gently bringing the length in and out of his mouth. He progressively sped up, craving Josh’s taste ‘More,’ just going on repeat in his head. 

Getting more desperate he grabbed his friend’s hips so he could force Josh’s pelvis to thrust his cock into his mouth harder, wrapping his tongue around it, even gagging on it. He didn't stop; he wouldn't stop. Whining, he just keep going faster.

“HOLY SHIT, CHRIS!”

Chris’ head shot up. He looked at Josh, who was now sitting up, glaring at him with wide eyes and breathing heavily. Fuck, he went too fast. He got too desperate.

“Shit, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry, I fucked up, I’m sorry. You weren’t even awake. I’m so disgusting.”

Already starting to cry, Chris was about to get off of Josh and try to escape in any way possible until Josh grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him up so their faces could meet.

Lips collided. Josh was cupping Chris’ face with closed eyes, while Chris’ were still open in shock. He let them slip shut as he melted into the kiss - deep, slow, and… loving. They parted and Chris let out a whine.

There was a moment of silence as Josh stared at Chris with raised eyebrows, taking the time to gather his thoughts and figure out what he was about to say

“Chris… uh… well… I guess I never expected my dreams to come true!” Josh spoke with an awkward laugh. Chris squinted at him, processing what he just heard before going wide eyed and picking up on the joke, joining him in the light fit of laughter.

The laughter took it’s time but eventually died down - with Chris being the first to speak.

“I’ve uh… liked you for a really long time now… and you were moaning my name… and I… I took advantage of you. I’m sorry.”

“Chris, look… okay, so admittedly, what you did was wrong, and not exactly legal or consensual. You’re lucky that I really like you, because this could have ended poorly.”

Chris’ brow furrowed with guilt and he looked away; usually he was the voice of reason. There was no excuse for him not controlling himself.

“God, I really fucked up.”

Josh sighed, rubbing his forehead before speaking.

“Look. You don’t have to worry about that too much anymore. Because if we’re together now, I’ll let you know that I am way into somnophilia and I am definitely giving consent from now on to blow me in my sleep.” he said, smiling smugly like a cat who just knocked over a glass. “Geez Cochise, I never knew you had that kinky shit in you!”

Chris sputtered both at Josh’s comment and his suggestion. “W-wait we’re… we’re together?”

“Oh shit sorry, I got ahead of myself...” Suddenly Josh seemed to doubt himself.  
“Fuck… I… I don’t know Chris… do you want to be together? I mean… I’m not always great to be around. Do you really want me?”

Chris shook his head. “Josh, I’ve wanted you for years, I’ve known of your issues for years - do you think I’d turn you down over that? I've thought this over so many times, and… and I know this is what I want.”

Josh looked at Chris with wide eyes, looking fragile and pausing before smiling softly. “Chris... thank you.” Josh said, before he lit up with a joyful smile. “I guess we’re together then!”

They kissed again, gently, more delicately this time but still for a longer amount of time then a peck. Josh found his attention distracted.

He looked down between them to his still bare cock. It had admittedly softened a bit, but the position that had dragged Chris on top of him kind of had their junk right up against each other. The noticing of it made him bite his grinning lip, bubbliness building up inside of him.

Chris tilted his head in confusion at Josh’s expression before following his eyes and noticing the scene with his face burning red. 

Josh looked back up at Chris with seductive lidded eyes. “You wanna keep going?”

Chris paused. He didn’t entirely deserve this but he did want it - and Josh was making it very clear that he also wanted it - so he nodded.

Josh smirked devilishly.

He grabbed Chris’ rear, putting his thumbs under the hem of the blond’s boxers and pulling them down like his own so that their bare cocks could meet. Josh looked down to their groins again.

“Damn Cochise, you’re big… so big and beautiful.”

Bringing his hands back up from Chris’ boxers to his ass cheeks, Josh suddenly humped against Chris, grinding their dicks together. Chris released a surprised, high-pitched moan and shuddered in pleasure, wrapping his arms around Josh’s chest in what was practically an embrace. They looked at each other’s faces, staring for a moment and sharing a thought of admiration, before going in for a messy kiss, immediately using their tongues and bumping lips as the movement of their frotting rubbed them together.

Josh broke the kiss and moved a hand with a finger closer to the blond’s asshole, gently poking it before giving Chris a messy questioning look, recieving a nod to let him insert a finger. This time Chris’ moan wasn’t as surprised, but had more pleasure voiced in it. The thrusting of Josh’s finger kept Chris consistently moaning. 

With two areas of Chris being touched, Josh attacked a third and sucked and bit down his neck and shoulders, giving him a trails of hickeys. Chris gasped; he was going to have some lovely markings to show in the morning.

The stimulation was intense; with Josh finger fucking and pushing and pulling Chris’ ass faster, grinding their dicks together more and more rapidly, their balls rubbing together, the slicking of precum audible, they made loud exhilarated moans. 

“J-Jo-osh… I’m gonna… I’m gonna--”

“Fuck Chris, c-cum on me... do it, God, go ahead and do it...”

Chris quickly kissed Josh before pulling his head back, letting out a shout of ecstasy.

“J-JOSH~!”

Chris released between them, getting his cum all over their stomachs. Josh felt the stickiness and the desire behind it. He felt his dick would explode, and by thrusting just a bit more--

“Y-you are so... fucking... beautiful… Cochise--!”

He came onto Chris’ load, his thrusting quickly slowing down, but milking what they had left and their small movements mixing their cum together. 

They took a moment to catch their breaths, Josh removing his finger from Chris who was slowly lifting his body up to be sitting. With more space between them, they took in the sight of each other’s bodies; from their shared red and gently open-mouthed smiling faces to the cum on each other’s bellies. 

They looked back up and their eyes met again. Chris leaned in once more to give a weak but longing kiss, separating to lean his head against the crook of Josh’s neck.

The exhaustion got to them quick; now not only had they stayed up late, but they just had been very enthusiastically grinding against each other more than they really had lasting energy for. 

But it was okay this time; passing out in same bed together with their best friend - and now boyfriend - was nice.


End file.
